Shadow Cult
by ShadowZoid
Summary: Nabiki Has to Marry Someone...will it turn out to be better then Ranmas and whats with this Blood Shadow Cult? And Why dose This Boy seem to know alot of things... Rated M For latter


DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN NOT ONE GOD DAMN THING OF RANMA 1/2

Chapter one. Boy one Nabiki Zero

I ant getting married to anyone Dad,' Said a vary pissed off Nabiki Tendo as she looked at both her Father and Genma

You shall marry this boy that will come here soon...His fathers Dojo Depends on it and his father and I are good friends and this boy is Honorable and nice,' Said Soun Tendo as he ate some Rice.

But why me and not Kasumi she is the housewife,' Said Nabiki as she eats her Rice

Because you're next in line to marry,' said a now smiling Soun Tendo

Ding Dong Ding POW

Ranma Saotome came smashing out of a wall followed by Ryouga Hibiki who was holding A belt that he used like a Sword.

Come back here Ranma you are not going to live to see your next birthday,' Said Ryouga as he slashes at Ranma

BEHIND YOU RYOUGA,' yell Ranma

What,' Said Ryouga as he turns to look

**Saotome Desperation Strike Fox Fu **technique,' Yelled Ranma as he kicks Ryouga in the back

Ahhhhhhhhhh,' Said Ryouga as he falls onto Nabiki his face on her lap he blushes

I swear it ant what you think,' Said Ryouga as he jumped up but Nabiki makes a fist and slams it into Ryoga's man part making Ryoga fall down on his knees

Ding dong Ding,' the all heard the Door Bell

I will get it,' said Kasumi Tendo as she walks down the hall and opens the front door

Hello is this the Tendo Residents,' said a boy that hade Black pants and a Green Shirt that looked Alot like Ranma's outfit the boy hade Short green Hair and looked to be 17

Yes and I am Kasumi Tendo,' Said Kasumi as she let's the boy in

Nice to meet you I am Aj Shadows I am looking for Mr. Tendo,' Said Aj Shadows

My Father is right in here,' Said Kasumi as she leads Aj into the room were everyone was eating Rice

Aj Bows down to the floor in front of the three Masters of the school Genma Soun and Happosai

I am Aj Shadows I have came to seek to join The Anything-Goes Martial Arts Dojo,' said Aj as he keeps bowing

Get up and let me look you over young boy,' said Happosai as he jumped up and ran over to the boy

Yes sir,' Said Aj as he got up then let's the old man look him over

Good. Yes oh yes right good really vary good... You're in young boy but show us what you already know

Yes Master...What's your name,' Said Aj

I am Happosai that's Genma the one with glass's and the skinny one is Soun,' Said Happosai

Yes Master Happosai,' Said Aj as he walks into the backyard

Ryouga jumped at Ranma but Ranma dose a back flip and goes outside following Aj and the three so called Masters the three girls pop there outs out after them as Ryouga follows Ranma

RANMA COME BACK HERE YOU PEVERT,' Said Ryouga as he pulls out some bandannas and throws them at Ranma

DONT CALL ME TH...,' Ranma tried to say as he fell into the small pond

Whatever your name is I shall show you not to attack someone in this school ,' Said Aj as he runs at Ryouga

My name is Ryouga and I will defeat you,' Said Ryoga as he pulls out the Umbrella and runs at Aj

**BLOOD SHADOW CULT 200 BLOODY KICKS TECHNIQUE**,' Said Aj Shadows as he jump's up and starts kicking Ryoga over and over again with the Speed of Ranma's Arms

30 31 32 33 34,' Said Akane as she counts out the kicks

196 197 198 199,' said Akane as she counts

Before hitting 200 Aj falls down Ryouga falls over Out cold and beaten

I can never Master it I try over and over but it is always the same I hit 199 hits and then I fall if I can ever get to 200 my kick will do something that I saw my 1st Master do he took out ten enemies with it if only I could use it's full power,' said a sobbing Aj Shadows

Get over it at lest your Dad ant forcing you to marry someone,' Said Nabiki as she walked over and step on top of Ryouga and then stepped off of him and down to were Aj was

My Mother is makeing me marry someone...That's the reason I train all over the world to try and get away from marrying someone,' Said Aj as he got up

What's your Fathers name boy,' said Soun

My father is Reno Partic but my mother made him take her last name Shadows,' Said Aj

Reno is my old old friend remember Genma,' Said Soun

Oh Yes Reno he was one of Happosai's other Students like we were but was better at cooking that's why Happosai told him to follow us until he burnt something...Nabiki your soon to be married to him,' Said Genma

WHAT,' yelled both the 17 year olds as they looked at each other.

But what if I run away from this place and not marry her,' Said Aj as he jumped up to the wall

Will boy,' Said Genma as all three men jumped up onto the wall as well makeing sure Aj could not run

We would come after you and make your life a living hell,' Said Happosai makeing a scary face

If you run away from my Little girl then I will kill you slowly,' Said Soun

Oh that girl oh ya I will marry her I was thinking she was someone else forgive me Masters,' Said Aj as he jumped back down

What happened to Ryouga,' Said a girl with Red Hair that came out of the pound

Who are you,' Said Aj

My names Ranma Saotome Remember

WHAT YOU FELL INTO THE SPRING OF DROWN GIRL TOO,' yelled Aj Shadows

What do you mean? Hey you mean,' Ranma grabs a bucket and gets water in it and throws it on Aj who tried to run

Aj disappears and a Girl is now in his place With Blue hair and green eyes and a little shorter then Aj was the girl also had on a China Green Shirt that matched Ranma's

What in hells bells did you do that for,' Said the girl as she kicked at Ranma but Ranma blocked her kick

You turn into a girl as well now stop attacking me and tell us how you ended up in Jusenkyo,' Said Ranma as she jumped up and on top of the roof.

Fine I will tell and if you like to know I feel better if you all called my girl side Raven got it,' Said Aj Girl side Raven

Ok,' Said everyone

Okay it happens like so,' Said Raven

I got a Master there he was the master of the med Air martial arts in China he took me to Jusenkyo to train me He kicked me into the Water and when I came up I did not know I was a girl I jumped back up and kicked the master that I latter found out to be shocked to see a girl and not a boy He fell into Spring of Drowned Bird he was latter killed by a rock thrown by a kid. When I found out I was a girl I was shocked I traveled for a week trying to find away to turn back when I got to a Inn I took a hot bath and saw that it made me boy again so I jumped out the window and left knowing that the innkeeper would not know I left until latter and I come here seeking to train,' Said Raven

Okay here then,' Said Nabiki as she went inside

What is it,' said Raven

Go take a hot Bath and then we can talk on how much you will pay to train here,' Said Nabiki

Okay... See you Nabiki,' Said Raven as she went towards the bathroom

In the bathroom

Aj was looking up at the ceiling

What am I going to do I know Zip on women maybe Ranma will help me out...but I have to marry ahhh my mother is going get her wish but AHHH,' yells Aj as Ryouga ran in the room followed by boy Ranma

RYOUGA YOUR NOT GOING UNDER HER SHEETS AGAIN,' yelled Ranma as he closes and locks the door

That is it I am not going to let you two destroy my bath time with this fight,' Said Aj as he jumped out of the Bath water and infront of the two boys

You,' Said Ryouga as he looks at Aj

Yep and I think it is time for a ass kicking of two dudes that can't knock,' said Aj as he ran towards the two boys

**BLOOD SHADOW CULT DEATH HIT,' **yelled AJ as he landed behind the two boys and hits them both in the back sending them into the now cold water Aj then walks out after putting on his outfit

I will pay 500 Yen every two weeks,' Said Aj as he sits down on Nabiki's bed

Make it 550 and you got a deal Shadow,' Said Nabiki as she smiled at Aj and got out some paper

You have a deal Nabiki I can pay and never miss a payment because I am getting a job at Card Shop.' said Aj as he gets up

Good now sign this,' Said Nabiki as she holds out a Pen and a paper

Oh okay,' said Aj as he takes both and signs his name on the line

I think I like you already,' Said Nabiki as she walked out but she turned back to look at Aj as he followed her out he was almost out of ear shot

You can sleep on the roof if you don't wish to have Ranma and Ryouga after you.' Said Nabiki

I be happy to Nabiki... I think I like you already,' Said Aj as he walks away

I like you aswell.' Said Nabiki going into her room and closing her door

End of Chapter

That was long :):) Aj Shadows one Nabiki Zero Was a good Chapter to make I hope to make more...If you the readers like it dont forget to Plz R&R


End file.
